GoodBye
by SmilingAtTheTv
Summary: Because I never got to say goodbye to my friend. Two one-shots. Is Chad a cheat? Will Sonny find out the truth in time? Or with this mean the end of Channy? Please read and review :   Will be edited soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye**

**This will be one or two, one-shots.**

**I am writing these story's as a way of saying goodbye to my friend.**

**A note…. I saw you the day before you left, but I never got to say goodbye. I miss you. I love you. And you will always be in my heart… x**

**Sonny's pov**

"Chad is cheating on you" Tawni yelled.

"what?" I said, a tear falling down my cheek

"I'm sorry, sonny. I saw him, sorry"

"I-I don't believe you" I stated "I need to talk to C-Chad"

Every word I spoke more tears fell down my cheek. I ran out the room, weak at the knees. Blurred vision, from my tears.

I couldn't believe it. Chad would. Would he? No. Tawni is lying, I know it.

Walking gets hard and the tears start flowing. I can't walk, so I sit down, cry my eyes out.

It isn't long before I hear foot steps

_Please walk past me._

They don't. they stop. 'they' are chad.

But I still cry

"oh my gosh, sonny are you ok?" he hugs me, it feels horrible, so I move away.

"w-why are you h-hear?" I ask, still crying.

"I was going to tell you something, but that doesn't matter now. Tell me sonny, what's wrong?"

"tell me something? Tell me that you are cheating on me?" I ask quietly, hoping it was quiet enough for him to not hear

"cheating on you?" he ask loudly "I am not cheating on you why would you ever think that?"

"tawni" I stated, just able to speak

"what" he yelled, as his face went into shock "I NEVER cheated on you with Tawni"

"with Tawni?" i-I can't believe it, no. never. They wouldn't do that.

I was just able to get up to walk away, when a very confused Chad, grabbed my hand.

"please, sonny. I just want a minute to explain. please." I could see the sadness in his eyes

"no chad. I don't want to hear the details"

"sonny, I didn't cheat on you and with tawni…" he made a sick face

"why don't I believe you?" I ask, still crying

"please sonny, I only want to explain, it will take a minute!" he looked so sad, and I wanted to believe him

"i-I, ok" I gave up

"thank you. But can we got some else? Like, like"

"a closet?" I cut him off, laughing

"ok" he really is crazy

He walked over to the closet door and opened it.

_Here goes nothing _

I thought as I walked in, he followed and shut the door. It was black

"um…. Chad, the lights?

He turned on the lights

"oh my gosh" we both said at the same time. Why?

Because Tawni was there. Tied up and sat in a chair. She was staring at us

I un-tied her

"thank you, so what are you two doing in a closet?" she asked

"chad was about to explain, why he was cheating on me, with you" I could feel the tears coming again as I said the words

Tawni screamed "me and chad? Ewww, no way, never."

"wait. How long have you been in here?"

"hours. Why?"

I told them all how 'tawni' had told me, chad had cheated and chad told me how 'tawni' had kissed his this morning

"so, there is only one more queston! Who is the other tawni?"

He walked out of the closet and back to the dressing room, where the other tawni still was

I walked in first, followed by tawni and chad. Tawni walks straight over to the fake tawni and slaps her.

_Wow. Bit evil tawni!_

_Apparently Tawni can slap harder than I thought because the fake tawni's mask and wig. To reveal…_

"Portlyn." We all shout shocked

"you are so fired" chad says

She looks shocked. As she turned around to walk out but before she does I stop her

"goodbye portly" I say with a smirk "and if you ever to anything like that again. It will be goodbye…forever"

She walks out and so does tawni. Now it is just me and chad.

"do you believe me now?"

"yes I do" I say and we both lean into a kiss.

_I guess sometimes there really are happy endings ….. x_

So I don't know what you think but I wanted to write it!

Please review

A note to my friend … you deserved a happy ending. But I hope you liked this one. I miss you every day x


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is another one shot :) I hope you like it :) **

**Again all about goodbyes!**

**On with the story….:) **

"We are gathered here today, to mourn the death of Chad Dylan Cooper." The priest said in a slow, calm voice "He was a great man, with many talents"

He droned on and on, tears from the crowned just kept falling. But one lonely girl's tears fell the most.

She found it hard to cry at first, she felt that is she let them fall, everything became real.

She sat in the corner, trying to stay strong, but failing miserably

"You may now lay your flower on the coffin" the priest said stepping back

Everyone got up, laid a few flower and sat back down. Sonny, the lonely girl, found everything to hard, she got up, took a few weak, shaky steps, but after half way she felt ill and had to stop. Tawni came up to her and asked if she needed help.

But Sonny was still angry at her, she blamed Tawni. She blamed her for the Mack Falls and So Random rivalry, she blame the rivalry for the fact that she never told Chad the truth. The truth, that she loved him.

She told Tawni she was fine and continued to walk up to the coffin.

Sonny stood there for a few minutes just looking, she still couldn't believe it and she knew she never would.

She softly laid a single, deep red rose one the coffin, more tear rolled down her soft red cheeks,

"Goodbye" she whispered quietly

She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't breathe, she needed air and before she knew it she was running down the church.

She got to the end, to the very large, very grand double doors, she pushed them open, a gush of cold, fresh air blew in her face as she took a deep breath and carried on running.

She ran all the way to the end of the grave yard, then she stopped, turned and looked around, there were almost no people, a few visiting other graves and a man, a mysterious man, sitting alone on a bench in the distance, he was wearing a heavy, dark coat and a baseball cap.

Sonny walk down the little path, towards the man, he just got up and walked to the next bench, further from her. Again she walked closer, again the man walked away.

Suddenly, there was a big gust of wind and the man's hat was knocked off. The bright days sun beat down on the boys head, reflecting off his perfect blond hair.

It was Chad.

But sonny had seen Chad before, since he 'died', but she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her, she thought she was going crazy…. Maybe she thought wrong.

She started to run to him, but he ran away. She didn't know how to get to him, Chad was always a faster runner than her and she was wearing a dress.

"You can't hide forever" I shouted to him

He stopped.

Sat down on the nearest bench, Sonny slowly walked over to him and sat next to him on the bench.

"H-hey sonny, you look g-great" Chad said laughing, nervously

Sonny simply turned to him and slapped him.

"How DARE y-you, you made me think you were DEAD" She said, angry

"Sonny, i-"

"NO, don't you dare, how could you? How dare you?" Sonny went on for ages and ages, just shouting and shouting at him and blaming him for her tears

But

Chad did something, something he had wanted to do for ages, something he knew would make sonny stop talking,

He kissed her.

The kiss was magic and loving.

At first Sonny was shocked, but sonny kissed him back because when it came down to the truth,

_Sonny really did love Chad._

"I-I" Sonny said speechless

"Look sonny, I'm sorry, really" Chad said "I really wanted to tell you I was alive, but I couldn't please, don't be angry at me"

"I just don't get it, why would you fake your own death?"

"I wanted to get away, it was the only way" Chad said in a sad voice

"The ONLY way" Sonny said shocked and angry

"Yeah, when you are the greatest actor of your generation, the press NEVER leave you alone, I just wanted to get away"

"OH MY GOSH, you are such a jerk, I can't believe I loved you" Sonny almost screamed, then stared to walk away, a tear falling down her cheek

"Wait, you love me?" Chad said catching up with her

"No, loved, as in I loved you before you died"

"But I'm alive, so you can still love me"

"No"

"Why, I-I love you"

"Really?" Sonny asked with a small smile "Then why did you lie?"

"Because I couldn't talk it, please Sonny, don't be angry at me"

"Go tell the truth and I won't be angry"

"But, first, will you go out with me?" Chad asked with a cheeky smile on his face

"Don't change the subject" Sonny said laughing "But yes"

The two of them walk toward the church, hand in hand,

Chad was back and they were both in love.

_The End._

**Hope you liked it :)**

**That's the end :)**

**Please review :)**


End file.
